


Grunge

by orphan_account



Series: Omasai Drabbles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dom Oma Kokichi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kokichi is so damn horny, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Why tf is saihara so horny, mean dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: woah
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Omasai Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193507
Kudos: 39





	Grunge

Shuichi sat back in his office chair, he was supposed to be working on cases right now, however, he found himself sitting, knees up, eyes closed, doc martens on the desk, listening to music while texting his fiancé. Nobody was at the office anyway so it wasn’t like anyone was going to find him, and it's not like anyone would. He was the highest-ranking detective after Kyoko. It was kind of funny to him, he was so shy and timid yet people were afraid of him. He giggled, glancing out the window to the sunny outside of Shibuya. He grinned, crookedly, his phone buzzing to a sweet text from Kokichi.

He was begging him to come home. Shuichi popped his neck, thinking. Eh, he had no interesting work, he could go. Shuichi yawned and got up slowly, his lower legs stinging from sitting down so long. Groaning in annoyance, he gathered up his stuff in his satchel and ambled over to the elevator, childishly pressing the button, his black nails chipping at his tips. Shuichi sighed, running a hand through his azure-sapphire hair as the elevator creaked to a stop. Shuichi practically sprinting out the office door, his hand instantly out to signal a taxi. Halfway through, he changed his mind and huffed, jogging down the sidewalk. His eyes sparkled in excitement as he saw a sign for half-price coffee at Bohoo Coffee. 

Shuichi sighed, he promised Kokichi he’d be home. Except, if he picked up coffee and a snack for the two of them… Shuichi grinned, pushing open the door, the bell jingling sweetly in his ear. He was kindly welcomed by a wave from one of the workers. 

“Saihara-kun! Salted caramel latte and a chocolate chip muffin?” Yuna, the worker on duty currently, smiled. He’d been to the coffee shop so much all of the workers knew his order. 

Shuichi nodded appreciatively and corrected Yuna, “Could you a-add a vanilla mint boba tea? My fiancé will want something” He blushed, ever since Oma engaged to him, he thoroughly enjoyed referring to him like that. Yuna nodded, rushing behind the counter to start with the tea. 

Shuichi twiddled his thumbs while he waited, checking his phone. Another message. Ballerina pink blossoms over Saihara’s cheeks. It’s an image of Kokichi, a mirror picture, his shirt off, only in his black jeans. His chest is tanned, god it can make Shuichi’s knees weak in an instant, he’s got a lot of muscle. Kokichi had a playful wink, smirking. Obviously. Shuichi’s thoughts went else-where, daydreaming of what was going to happen when he got home.   
“Saihara-kun! Here’s your order!” Yuna called out, making Shuichi yelp and rush to get the coffee. 

“Th-thanks” He stammered and rushed out the door. He shoved to muffin into his satchel and raced down the sidewalk to their apartment. Shuichi had barely opened the door and set the coffee down when he was slammed into the wall, all too familiar lips crashing against his own. Shuichi squealed and his eyes widened as Kokichi, obviously, pinned him to the wall. Kokichi pulled away briefly,

“God you have no idea how long I dreamed of this” He whispered,

“Y-yeah? Want me to save the coffee for later-?” Shuichi mumbled,

“Yeah,,” Kokichi grinned and forced his lips against Shuichi’s, eliciting a keen from him, Kokichi pulled away, “wanna take this elsewhere-?”

Shuichi nodded all too quickly, Kokichi grabbed his hips, pulling him back to their bedroom, both of them smothering the other in kisses, unable to keep hands off of each other. Kokichi pushed Shuichi down against the bed, his chest rubbing against Shuichi’s. Shuichi keened, bucking his hips towards Kokichi’s in eagerness, Kokichi happily returning the motion. 

“Wanna fuck?” Kokichi giggled, Shuichi nodding instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> woah


End file.
